


Dependency

by nineofwords



Category: Neoscum (Podcast), Shadowrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofwords/pseuds/nineofwords
Summary: Someone's upset that Tech Wizard left his show and is looking for answers





	Dependency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Neoscum Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Neoscum+Crew).



Dear Mr. Purpler,

(I’m so sorry if this greeting is too forward? I couldn’t figure out how to address this to you, I spent like three hours trying to think of the right way to start it. If I offended you, I didn’t mean to, I’ve just got something really important I have to say to you and I want to get this right because it’s really important to me that I say it and I didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot but then I started overthinking it and I had to start this somehow or I’d never say what I had to say, so that’s how I started it. I’m sorry.)

You probably don’t know me, but I know you. I watched you a lot, Mr. Purpler. Shit, that sounds creepy and stalkery doesn’t it, fuck no I don’t mean it that way I just mean I’m one of the camera guys on your show. I watched you through a lense, I wasn’t following you home and peeping on you through a window. Fuck. I’ve messed this up already, haven’t I? I’m so sorry I always do this, I’m not good at words, I suck at talking to people, and it just gets worse when I look up to whoever I’m trying to talk to.

Okay. Let me start again.

Mr. Purpler, I’m one of the camera crew on your show. The one you just quit? And I wanted to say that that really fucked me up, Mr. Purpler. Cause, see, I’m a magic user too. And I can’t begin to tell you how much it meant to me to work on the show with you.

I’ve got some friends who are magic users, and they...didn’t really like your show. In fact they kind of. Hated it? They hated you, too. A lot. Not that I was one of them, I just hung out with them. Oh god, that still sounds bad doesn’t it I mean I guess I don’t have to tell you how hard it is to find other magic users to talk to about this so whenever they talked shit about you I just didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to offend them because otherwise I’d have no friends, but I didn’t hate you, Mr. Purpler. I looked up to you. I mean, I  _ do _ look up to you, no past tense here, you’re one of my favorite famous magic users. You’re kinda the... _ only _ famous magic user. On TV, anyway.

And that’s kind of the point I’m trying to get to, Mr. Purpler. You’re a magic user, see? And you’ve been on TV. And not as some criminal on the news, but as an actor. As a  _ main character _ . And you’re a known magic user. And it didn’t immediately get cancelled. And that’s kind of a big deal?

But every time I say that, people tell me that you’re putting us magical folks back decades. And I don’t know how to tell them how much it means to me to even  _ see  _ someone like you, unashamed of yourself, open about what you are, on  _ TV _ , acting next to people like  _ Grant Junctle _ ? It really gives me hope, Mr. Purpler. Because what those people forget to mention is how much work it took for you to get to that position! They just ignore the fact that you had to scrape and claw your way through all the bullshit just to get one role. That you’re one of the first openly practicing magic users to land a spot on a TV show, even if it is just a local broadcast. Yeah, your role was shitty and everybody was a dick to you, but I think what  _ really  _ sets us back is when people like you give up. Now that you quit, we have to wait for someone else to have the drive and the guts to work their way into a main role of a show. That’s the first step, Mr. Purpler, because from there you can start changing people’s minds, start demanding better treatment. But now we’re back to square one.  _ I’m _ back at square one. Because working with an open magic user meant that I thought maybe my boss wouldn’t immediately fire me on the spot if I told them I was one too, but now you’re gone and everyone’s yelling because the studio might have to cancel the show halfway through filming this season and a lot of people are gonna lose their jobs and if I tell my boss now I might get worse than fired.

I’m not like you, Mr. Purpler. I’m not brave enough to be myself in front of other people. I’m not charismatic enough for TV. I’m not motivated enough to know what I want from my life. I could never do the things you do on a regular basis. But when I was on set around you, I felt like I could at least try to be a little more like the person I  _ want _ to be, instead of the person I  _ have  _ to be for my job. I really liked that feeling, Mr. Purpler. And I really liked you. You were always super nice, and you never yelled at me for “making you look bad” (like the camera has any effect on how people look, that’s make-up’s job but I’m always the one who gets yelled at for it anyway). So...why did you quit, Mr. Purpler?

I know the studio was shitty to you, and I know you deserve better, and I can’t really blame you for leaving but I just. You meant so much to me, Mr. Purpler. It meant so much to me to be on set with you every day, and I just want to know why. Because it was all really sudden Mr. Purpler, and I don’t understand and I want to. Because now that you’re gone I’m probably going to lose my job, and you don’t owe me anything Mr. Purpler but if I’m going to lose my job I’d kind of like to know why. And if you don’t answer I guess I’ll understand, and if you don’t come back I guess I’ll understand that too, but if you come back Mr. Purpler, if you come back and save the show at the last second, I think you can negotiate some better scripts. I think you can get a better deal for yourself. And maybe...I don’t know, maybe you and me, we could try to find other magic users in the film industry and form some kind of union? And then we could do even more. I think that’d be pretty cool, don’t you Mr. Purpler?

Please come back, sir. Please. It would mean so much to me.

(Now I have to sign this thing off oh god why is writing letters so hard I hate this.)

Sincerely, 

Your biggest fan,

Hoping to see you again soon,

(But not in a creepy way,)

Jorp the camera person.


End file.
